


Nachtmusik - The White Scarf

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-29
Updated: 2003-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's freedom in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nachtmusik - The White Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todd Haynes owns them, I'm just playing a little.  
> Thank you: To Alex for beta and friendship

Crickets were beginning to chirp as the sun finally melted away in the west, the dimming rays casting a wash of red and gold across the strips of clouds. Like wisps of smoke, they lazily floated into the night, while a silent half moon glowed in the darkness.

Curt equated the moon with Brian in makeup, beautiful and distant, with a graceful power. Brian sat beside him, legs sprawled and feet bare, arms crossed over a naked chest. His eyes were closed and he leaned comfortably against the tree trunk they shared. Curt's gaze roamed Brian's face, noting the shape of his cheekbones, the long fringe of lashes, the curve of his lips. Without his makeup, Brian was accessible, touchable, and Curt's. Faults and flaws stood out, no longer hidden behind the mask. He was not always in control, not always exactly sure what he wanted, but that he trusted Curt to keep his secrets is what made Curt want him. Curt wondered if he would ever drop his own mask as easily as Brian had dropped his, if he would ever be ready to share more of his private thoughts. Brian never pressured him, unlike the mobs and press back home. He let him make the choices when they were alone.

Here, away from the lights of flashbulbs, they could breathe. And they could walk. And think. And touch.

Silently, Curt rose to his knees, slipped from his unbuttoned shirt to drop onto the their discarded shoes, and pulled a white silk scarf from the pocket of his ragged jeans. In this, Brian always followed willingly.

Curt waved the scarf to a billowing, fluttering fabric and guided it to float gently over Brian's face. Brian twitched once, but Curt's "shhhh..." settled him immediately, and his eyes remained closed.

Soft moonlight reflected on the shifting scarf as Brian breathed. He looked like a white star fallen to earth, and Curt wanted to capture him.

Knees straddled long legs. Fingers callused by guitar strings skimmed softly down the crossed arms until they reached their mates, fingers linking with each other in memory and want. Curt spread their arms wide, leaning forward until he hovered in the space between touching and not touching, two breaths stirring white silk, waiting for Brian to move.

The heat between their bodies grew and Brian finally broke, surging his body up to meet Curt's.

Curt let out a gasp as his skin burned against Brian's. Pushing him back down, he laid Brian's hands in the grass and kneeled up again.

Background music of leaves lightly rustling in the breeze and crickets sending cryptic messages accompanied the melody of Brian's quick breathing. Curt began to play him, the tip of his tongue reaching deeply to taste a navel, trailing along pale skin above the waistline of black pants while his hands stroked restless thighs, soothing them to relax against the soft grass. Brian moaned, another measure added to the night's composition.

Curt ran light fingers over the fastening of Brian's trousers, teasing, before Curt slowly rose to his feet. Reaching down, he gently tugged the silk scarf from Brian's face to reveal widened eyes glittering in the soft light. As Brian began to raise his hands Curt gave the slighest shake of his head and Brian remained still, waiting. Curt leaned and brushed soft lips over Brian's in reward.

Straightening, he stretched the scarf over his head, revealing the soft hair beneath his arms, musk carrying on the breeze. He began to sway his hips gently from side to side, in rhythm to the night music. Brian's breathing adjusted to the motions. Side to side, in and out.

One end of the scarf dropped and trailed down Curt's shoulder, a splash of light against skin shadowed by the night. It dipped and teased, the faintest touch on his nipple, and the other joined it in hardened arousal.

Curt turned his face to the moon, sinuously dancing in its light and dropped his free hand to the crotch of his jeans. Brian's eyes followed its path, down bare skin and across tight denim. His mouth fell open as he watched the long fingers rub and stroke, and his breathing increased in tempo. A grasp of the fastener, and the hand slid inside the front, exposing dark hair as the waist slid slightly down swaying hips.

"Brian." The barest of whispers floated to Brian's ears. "Look at me." He dragged his eyes up the undulating form until they met Curt's, dark and needy. Curt slowly draped the scarf around his neck and with both hands smoothly slid his jeans over his hips until they pooled on the ground. Stepping out of them, he knelt once more across Brian's legs and held out his hands for Brian's.

Brian laid trembling fingers against Curt's and slowly, Curt raised their arms over Brian's head. Pressing them back against the trunk with one hand, he pulled the scarf from his neck, danced it across his cock jutting up between them, groaning quietly at the light, fleeting touch, and then wrapped Brian's hands with it, reaching around the tree to tie it off.

Brian's tongue snaked out to taste the chest leaning so close to his face, but Curt pulled back sharply. "No," he breathed. Brian licked drying lips and obeyed.

The moon had risen further and Curt's hair glowed in the white light. His pale skin shone with the beginnings of sweat and he settled himself on Brian's lap, bare ass against leather trousers.

"Let me love you," he murmured, in a voice that melded with the night sounds around them.

He began to gently rock back and forth on Brian's cock, still tightly encased in his trousers. As he moved, his own cock bobbed and brushed against Brian's stomach, which tensed and quivered with each instance.

Curt ducked his head to take one tight nipple into his mouth. Brian's arms pulled gently at the scarf, his fingers itching to grip Curt's hair and guide him. Defeated, he closed his eyes and tossed his head to one side, pressing his face against his arm. The crickets around them chirped louder and his breathing increased to match their speed.

For several long minutes Brian was lost in the sensations of Curt rocking, brushing, and sucking, his blond head moving slowly in slight circles as he rounded each nipple in turn. His groans became involuntarily louder before Curt finally pulled back and let him catch his breath.

Curt watched with dark eyes as the man laid out before him stared back at him, swallowing thickly, the bulge in the tight trousers threatening to break free. He slid back and with both hands very slowly undid Brian's fly.

Brian raised his hips enough to allow Curt to tug the snug pants off, sighing when his cock sprang free, and he expected Curt to take it into his mouth. Instead, his wrists were freed and he was gently turned to his hands and knees.

Blinded by position, he waited for Curt to touch him, to speak to him. The night music had quieted for those moments and all was still save for the breeze.

A caress on his back drew the faintest line of goosebumps along his skin. He could hear Curt breathing now, harsh in the night's soft darkness. The edge of the scarf trailed to his buttocks, and Curt knelt beside him, reaching below Brian's belly to grasp a silky corner and pull the fabric between his legs, sliding it over and around his quivering cock. Brian keened in a solo song of white sensation.

Curt wrapped the loose ends of the silk around his fist and he moved behind Brian, raising him up to his knees by tugging the scarf. He tightened his arms around Brian's chest, stroking a thumb across one erect nipple, holding him close as he pressed his lips below a sensitive ear. As he hummed a few notes Brian gasped, reaching back with his hands to touch the man who tortured him, but Curt pushed him gently back down, running a hand soothingly across his bottom.

Brian shivered before him, panting but not daring to speak. Dropping the ends of the scarf, Curt parted Brian's buttocks and touched the tip of his tongue to the opening revealed there. Brian jerked once before collapsing his arms to the ground, widening himself for Curt.

Soft, wet circles brought Brian to the very edge of ecstasy, low, intense moans carried on the breeze, until Curt's tongue breached the entry and Brian howled, a wolf in the night, but Curt pulled back, not yet ready to give Brian his release. He crawled up in front of the incoherent man and gently raised Brian up by the arms until he was once again on his knees. Curt then stood and guided his cock into Brian's mouth.

Greedily, Brian sucked, grasping at Curt's buttocks to pull him in closer and tighter, forcing the hardness in and out as Curt held his head with gentle but firm hands.

After several long moments, Curt pulled out, kneeling to unwrap the white silk scarf from around Brian's leaking cock. He immediately swung behind Brian, pushing him back to all fours while nudging for entry. He slid the damp fabric across Brian's lips before pulling on the ends as one pulls on a horse's reins.

Brian thrust back, his head tipped backwards by the pull of the gag as he impaled himself on Curt, and together they established a new rhythm for the night music, crickets around them and owls above them, harsh breathing and filthy murmurs, until the final crescendo brought them both to the ground, surrounded by the smell of sweat and semen and damp white silk.

~end~


End file.
